


Drag Me Down

by nicolet



Series: Somebody To You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolet/pseuds/nicolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had expected a calm, stress-free University Life. What he doesn't expect is to bump into Kuroo Tetsurou, join the Volleyball Club, and babysit several extremely childish, annoying, frustrating ex-Captains. </p><p>Sawamura Daichi is in for a wild ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MadBits and Aysrtx for helping me edit this fic! They made it 1000x better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Day 1: First Meeting / Captaincy**

Daichi dashes across the hallways, skidding slightly, before righting himself again.

He can’t believe his luck. Late on the first day of class! He’s supposed to be a proper adult now, yet he still manages to forget to set his alarm.

_Dammit!_

Daichi rushes into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible but the lecturer glares at him before turning back to the board.

Shit, is this normal?

The place is packed, and he doesn’t have the time to scout for anyone familiar to sit with.

Daichi strides to the back of the room where there’s an empty spot and quickly settles himself down.

He sighs and takes out his notebook and pen, eager to start the day anew, better. He sits a little straighter, eyes fixed to the front of the room.

Ah, that guy sitting in front of him.. He’s not paying attention. And that isn’t all, Daichi would know that hair style anywhere.

He can hear the tiniest sound coming from the earphone the guy’s using, oblivious to his surroundings. Daichi wonders if it’s worth the effort to talk to him.

Daichi decides against it, and tries to concentrate on the class instead.

After a while he regrets his decision, it’s just so boring.

The professor’s droning on and on monotonously, and despite how hard he tries, Daichi’s getting sleepy. Everyone else seems to be able to concentrate. With the exception of the man in front of him.

Well, this isn’t fair.

Daichi lobs his eraser at the back the guy’s head, and as expected, the guy turns to glare at him.

“Kuroo,” he hisses, “Stop watching cat videos.”

“Daichi!” Kuroo says, and he’s far too loud. The professor turns and glares at them both this time, while their new classmates laugh. Daichi feels like digging a hole to bury himself in.

Kuroo just grins and waves back at the professor. He actually gets up, and ushers the guy sitting beside Daichi to scoot over so that Kuroo’s able to sit beside Daichi.

“Daichi! We’re in the same class!” Kuroo says excitedly, beaming.

“We’re supposed to be paying attention!” Daichi says as quietly as possible but he’s aware the professor’s still giving them the stink-eye.

“It’s introduction to Business Management, I don’t think there’s going to be anything life-changing if we space out for a while,” Kuroo says wryly, smirking.

Daichi wants to punch his face, and he resists, barely.

“I can’t believe we’re in the same university!” Kuroo says. The other guy is practically bouncing in his seat. “This is exciting! We’re going to have so much fun together!”

“Quiet!” Daichi whispers, trying to ignore Kuroo.

He instantly regrets getting Kuroo’s attention. Daichi doesn’t know what came over him. He had thought of dragging Kuroo down with him, to pretend to focus on this tiresome class, but that wasn’t really it, was it?

Perhaps it’s to see if Kuroo felt excited in seeing him.

The same way Daichi felt when he recognized that messy hairstyle — trepidation, fear and happiness all at once.

“Come on Daichi,” Kuroo says, persistent in getting him to talk to the other man.

Right now, Daichi only feels agitation.

He really shouldn’t paid any heed to Kuroo.

“Aw, come on,” Kuroo says, and Daichi decides to ignore him.

The other man pouts. “Fine,” he says, “I’ll go back to watching my cat videos while you try to pay attention to this boring old man.”

The professor’s mumbling now, and half the class is asleep. Daichi stubbornly fixes his gaze to the front, not wanting to give Kuroo the satisfaction of being right.

Despite that, he can’t help his eyes from straying to Kuroo’s phone screen where little kittens are trying to climb on top of each other.

A little burst of laughter escapes him, and Daichi immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, but Kuroo definitely heard him.

The other man’s face immediately brightens up, eyes crinkling at the corners and a surprised smile on his face. Daichi doesn’t know why he feels embarrassed then, as if he’s seeing something new that no one else has.

“This one is really cute too,” Kuroo whispers, trying to be quiet, just for Daichi, and that brings warmth to his chest.

He gives up on pretending to be attentive in class, and scoots a little closer towards Kuroo, heads leaning together to stare at cats.

There are moments when he can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from him, spilling over like champagne, and though the professor gives them a warning glare again, it’s worth it to see the happiness that’s emanating from Kuroo.

The bell rings, and it seems to break a spell that’s been cast on them.

He hadn’t realized how close they were pressed together. The warmth of Kuroo’s arm had spread to his, tiny little tingles dancing all over his skin, and he’s aware of the loss only when he pulls away, allowing the chill of the day to settle in instead.

The other man looks disappointed at that, and it leaves Daichi feeling a little dizzy and confused for some reason.

“What class do you have next?” he asks, pocketing his phone, lingering behind as the crowd dissipates.

He notices that Kuroo looks hopeful, and somewhat bashful as well. There’s a flush on his cheeks, and Daichi wonders if he’s always been this… Shy?

“Accounting,” he replies, and Kuroo immediately looks crestfallen. He pouts again, and the thought, _ah, that’s cute,_ briefly flits through his mind.

He stomps the thought down, feeling flustered. What’s wrong with him today?

First he’s late, and now he’s being weird around Kuroo.

“Ah, I have another class,” Kuroo says, and he loops an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, tugging him along. “I’ll see you later then? Your number’s still the same?”

“How do you have my number?” he says instead, and the other man’s face is a bright red. “In case of captaincy things, you know, the whole rivalry thing we had going on then?”

_And yet you’ve never messaged me, or called._

Daichi narrows his eyes, before shrugging. “Yeah,” he says shortly, feeling agitated for no reason at all. He pushes Kuroo’s arms away before striding off.

“Don’t forget to come to the tryouts later!” Kuroo shouts, causing a few heads to turn.

Daichi doesn’t bother with a reply, because now he knows what it is that’s been bothering him.

Kuroo’s presence reminds him of the one thing that he’s been planning to cut off.

_Volleyball._

It’s probably the wrong university for him to enter, if he doesn’t want to be reminded of the game. Yet, it’s the best one for his course, and Daichi had told himself, very firmly, each and every day after Nationals, that he was going to concentrate on other life aspects now.

His parents expected it of him.

Daichi isn’t going to be swayed.

Definitely not by the lingering presence of one Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First KuroDai fic! I honestly meant to complete the entire fic before posting it all up but I couldn't manage finishing it, so here's a short Chapter 1 for Day 1's Prompt. I dabbled a little with both, but not really at the same time.
> 
> I'm sorry if it's short, I hope to finish it by the end of the week!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
